


a family built in the wreckage of the world

by Coffee_ghost



Series: a home built on love [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort No Hurt, Drista is mentioned, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Found Family, God Tommyinnit, God of Chaos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Possession, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tommy gets a new sibling, Tommy really went is anyone going to adopt the feral baby god and didn't wait for an answer, WIP, dont be nasty, god AU, god dream, i have god au brainrot, is tommy feeding dream like a feral cat, look i just want people to be happy and the exile arc was very sad, new choas god is adopted by local god of home, no beta we die like tubbo, please for the love of god this is platonic, taking cannon out back and putting it out of its misery, tommyinnit is a god, yes yes he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost
Summary: cooking for the people he cared about has been how he's shown he loved them for millennia and it's no different when dream comes wandering to his door. hed already adopted one family so what's another sibling. he knows that when people come to him they feel they don't have anywhere else to go, and he will give them a home to come back to.i may or may not have god au brain rot. im, not a dream apologist i just get very sad when I see him in prison, and so im makeing it better. please forgive my terrible attempts at dialogue for now, it hopefully will get better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: a home built on love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	a family built in the wreckage of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i have brain rot, and I wrote this over like 3 days, so it may be kinda disjointed. i dont have a beta reader so any feedback is welcome. sericelly any comments or criticisms is so appreciated. im just a sad little gay and found family is the only thing keeping me going.

It had been a week since dream had been able to check in on Tommy and it was making dream unsettled. Tommy was quickly becoming the only living person that dream had to talk to anymore, and wasn't that a joke. Tommy had always been a wildcard in a way dream hadn't expected when he had first met the kid. Tommy was a caring, almost parental figure for the people he cared about. dream couldn't count the times he saw the boy scolding the other for things, or gently reminding them to eat or rest. It was a soft kind of care that dream longed for himself. Even if he knew he would never have it, not after what he did.

Or at least that had been what dream assumed but now he had been spending more time with Tommy while the kid was in exile had grown hopeful. Even when dream, or at least the thing using his body had been instrumental to his exile Tommy was still unreasonably kind to him. It made the bad days better knowing he had a place to go to, where he could just be near people and have a warm meal. Ghostbur was living in logdeshire too, but dream hadn't seen much of the spirit. All he had was a off-handed comment about needing more iron and that the ghost was planning a gift for Tommy.

The ascension he had had was still making him second guess himself. The sensation of another being forcing its way into his head and the pain of his body being almost rebuilt seemed to last for days after. And still, some days he still felt like he was fighting the remnants of the past god for his consciousness. It had taken around a month for dream to regain any sense of personhood after he had ascended, and even then he had been stuck just watching snippets of what was happening outside his body with no control over it. He only shoved the lingering presence back when he saw the rage and grief in sapnaps eyes and the brimming tears in Georges as the older chaos God spoke to them. 

Dream had barely shaken off the presence of the last god that had held his title even now. A god of chaos in the body of one of the strongest people on the SMP could have been a recipe for disaster. He had to keep telling himself it could have been worse, it was the only thing that dulled the pain of what had happened. Back then, he had still been desperately trying to keep his head above the swirling waters of the other god. He wasn't in control, couldn't even remember most of it, but he knew that he had recently sentenced Tommy to exile and that he had done something to make sapnap look at him with such grief in his eyes.

He knew that the Other god had done something and now he was alone, he couldn't even catch sapnap or George for long enough to talk to them. And so he keeps going back to Tommy. The first time he had made his to Tommy's camp it had been pouring with rain as he walked out the then pristine portal. He had stood just outside the wall for, he wasn't quite sure how long before ghostbur had spotted him, pushing Tommy out into the rain to invite dream into the small cabin the ghost had made. It was the first time in a long while he had felt wanted, that he had felt at all like himself.

As he stepped out of the chipped obsidian portal, he was hit with the cool wind off the ocean carrying the mouth-watering scent of curry. He was quick to make his way up to where Tommy's tent was, the canvas structure seeming to grow larger every time he returns. Dream doesn't really know what to do when he does come under the guise of checking up on Tommy, usually, he would just settle on one of the wood walls and lounge. The sound of Tommy and sometimes ghostbur working around him soothes his frayed nerves. 

This time it seems that Tommy had added a stovepipe in the center of the ever-growing tent. Brushing past the loose entry flap, he was about to step into the room when Tommy's shout came from the other side of the heavy looking stove.

¨Oh! Dream, if you're going to come in take of your boots, I refuse to have anyone track mud on the new rug for at least a week.¨ 

Tommy gave a soft laugh as dream grumbled under his breath but complied. A part of himself demanded that he burn the boy's tent to the ground, that he should drag the carpet through the dirt just to spite the other, but dream was quick to ignore those thoughts the best he could. A side effect of being the new God of Chaos he assumed. He padded his way over to Tommy, sock-clad feet making little noise on the new rug. It was admittedly a nice rug, deep oranges and reds mixed with a smattering of pink and blue. The same colors as an ocean sunset dream realized. Seeing Tommy hunched slightly over a bubbling pot, gently scraping a few herds off a deep oak chopping board into the simmering curry. He was so assured in his movements, setting the board onto the new table sitting near the back of the tent, and striding back to the pot.

It made dream think.

Dream still wasn't quite sure how to act around others anymore, he barely touched anyone after his rise to godhood. Being able to crush an iron ingot in his hand made the idea of hugging someone more dangerous than comforting. A simple pat on the shoulder could break bones and he wasn't ready to hurt his friends more than he apparently had. So He walked on eggshells for now. Having no memory of almost a month and a half of his life made navigating relationships difficult, to say the least. Along with the voices in his head always calling for him to do strange and terrible things, he wasn't quite sure how to fit himself back into his life. 

He almost envied Tommy's confidence in himself. Even now when the kid was in exile for fuck sakes he was still solid in his life. Tommy had had nothing when the dreams unwanted occupied had dropped the kid off here, no weapons or armor. Not even food, but still Tommy survived. He and ghostbur built themselves a home. All thick walls and warm meals. It seems in that moment, watching Tommy gilding around the makeshift kitchen, reaching for hanging pans, or taking a few bunching of dried herbs from bundles hug from the poles holding the canvas roof up, that not even a typhoon could disturb the peace in that place. The soft humming from Tommy and a chirp of crickets making a toon all their own. 

The feeling of Tommy's warm hand on his cheek brought him out of his musing. Apparently, his legs had carried him away from the end of the rug and on to one of the six chairs settled around a large round table. Tommy was standing in found to him with a sight confused look, but the other's eyes were still so warm with soft affection it made dreams heart hurt. How could someone still look at him like that?

¨you still with us dream?¨

¨I- ah ya, ya im here.¨ his mind starting to move again he asked ¨so when did you get the carpet, and stove for that matter, and the table too? I don't even think I could get all this stuff this fast.¨

Normally he wouldn't say something like that, wouldn't admit to someone being better at something than he was, be he'd learned that honestly want a long way with Tommy. another imp-like chuckle from the other blond as he made his way back to the dark iron stove. Tommy's back was still to him as he began to speak.

¨ï actually bought the rug of a trader that came through, I swear to fuck I spent the better half of the day bargaining with him. I still think I paid way too much for it, but its a gorgeous piece of work so I guess it was worth it¨ 

The smell of curry distracted dream as Tommy lifted the stew pot lid and plucked a spoonful of the amazing smelling curry out. Tommy almost ran to where Dream was still sitting just to wordlessly offer the spoon to him. The curry was perfect, spices mixing beautifully, not too spicy or sweet. Dream knew his face showed what he was thinking when Tommy gently shook his head and smiled before turning back to the stove to reseal the pot. 

A quick movement and the creak of a door made dream eyes dart to Tommy pulling a tray of soft-looking dough out from a small drawer in the bottom of the stove. The kid set the tray down onto the table with a soft thunk and began to speak in the same low tone as he seemed to search for something.

¨As for the stove its ghostburs work actually, apparently, the afterlife is so boring he's taken up ironwork as a hobby and I'm not quite sure when, how, or why he decided that a full stove was a good starting project but it's worked so far? I mean nothing caught fire yet or any shit like that so I'm just keeping it.¨

Dream gave an answering hum, his words felt like honey on his tongue. Heavy and unwieldy, too stuck together to form a proper answer, and yet Tommy carried on talking. It was nice that he wasn't expected to carry his half of the conversations here. 

¨but considering the stove is ghostburs first attempt I decided that anything valuable will be kept like, a solid six feet away from it….which may be why nothing spontaneously caught fire yet to be honest. The table I actually made, uh it took a fuckin while to make but I'm proud of it, u know?¨

Tommy let his words trail off as he stood on his tiptoes to reach a dark clay jar. Padding back to the table with a look of triumph on his face and holding the jar close to his chest, Tommy let out a breath. He sat heavily in one of the chairs next to dream. As Tommy started to roll out the fluffy dough balls, sprinkling flour onto the still mostly unexplained table. 

Dream was enraptured as Tommy's hands moved steadily to make a sizable pile of near-perfect dough rounds off to the side. The sunlight pushing its way through the small holes in the tent made pinpricks of light. The lingering flour in the air lit up like fire. Tommy's eyes glowed with the radiance of golden hour and dream was a peace. The warmth of the stove and the soft constant sounds around him soothing his worries and carrying the clinging fear from his mind, if only for a little. 

He must have been more tired than he thought and was out for longer than he had expected. when the world came back into focus he had a heavy quilt hung around his shoulders and his head he'd been pillowed on his folded arms. The lanterns were lit and cast a flickering warm light over the whole tent. His eyes darted to the doorway as the last lights of day were snuffed out. Tommy was just setting a plate of golden brown naan bread on the table in front of him. A pot sat on a folded tea towel next to the plate.

¨oh you're awake! Your lucky you woke up now, I would have eaten without you dream.¨ 

Tommy's voice made him jolt slightly out of his seat.

¨gods Tommy you can't just sneak up on people like that man, give a guy some warning at least!¨

Dream tried his best to sound annoyed but he could feel a smile creep onto his face. It was comforting that Tommy was still relatively the same as he had been. He could see the smile on Tommy's face too as he sat down next to dream. A clay bowl decorated with small paintings of axes and shields was pushed towards him, and he took the offer to serve himself some food. Gently pulling up his mask before hesitating for a second and pulling it off fully he dug in. Dream wasn't quite sure what to expect when he took off his mask, maybe a comment on his scars or the mismatched eyes, but Tommy just gave a soft hum and went back to eating. 

The peace of Tommy's home made dream feel so much more human then he thought he could again. He had to remind himself to invite drista back if only to properly introduce his little sister to the, he wasn't quite sure what to call Tommy but dream knew he cared about the kid. He had been pulling drista along with him through so many worlds she deserved to enjoy the comfort of this place more than he did. 

He spent the night on a makeshift bed, really it was just two of the small lounge chairs that were scattered around the room pushed together. He slept on the opposite side of the tent from the door, and as the moon rose he was able to watch the sliver of moonlight seep its way into the warm enclosure. Despite the fact he wasn't on an actual bed, Despite the slightly smoky smell clinging to the patchwork quilt pulled up to his ears it was so much more than he had expected to have. With the crackle of the fire Luling him to sleep It was the first-night scene his ascension he slept without interruption, and without nightmares.


End file.
